Special forces in the military need to transmit and receive messages without being detected and without their messages being intercepted. Many of these messages are required to be sent to safe havens outside their area of operation. Other messages need to be communicated locally. A typical local environment would include a situation where numerous personnel are carrying handheld radios, where radios are located on vehicles such as jeeps and tanks, and where radio's are stationed at local command posts.
Presently, high frequency long haul communication systems are used for covert operations. These systems transmit over long distances by bouncing the RF waveform off the atmosphere. However there are many problems with such high frequency long haul communication systems. The ability to establish and maintain a communications channel between specific locations is difficult. Furthermore, the link characteristics for high frequency communications are very dependent upon the time of day and other atmospheric conditions such as sun spots, for example. These conditions may prevent covert communications from being possible at times when they are often needed. Another problem with existing systems is that deployment of a viable antenna requires a huge area, which is undesirable during covert operations. Furthermore, an omni-directional antenna is typically used which increases the chances of detection. Another problem with high frequency long haul communication systems is that the data bandwidth is typically very small and insufficient for many communication scenarios.
Military geostationary satellites are also used for secure communications. However, these systems require transmission to geostationary satellites requiring substantial transmission power and large antennas. These systems have the disadvantage of requiring a large infrastructure of satellites and associated control facilities dedicated to covert and secure communications. Another disadvantage to these systems is that the satellites, such as the MILSTAR satellites, are typically very large and expensive to deploy.
Another problem with present systems is that they do not provide for flexible local communications among various users at a covert site. The local users, which may communicate with different data formats make communication difficult.
Accordingly, what is needed is a secure communication system and method for communicating data securely without having to deploy a large infrastructure. What is also needed is a method and apparatus that can establish and maintain a communications channel with a specific far away location. Furthermore, what is needed is a system where the link characteristics are not significantly affected by the time of day or other atmospheric conditions. What is also needed is a system in which deployment of a viable antenna does not requires a huge area, and a system that does not require and omni-directional antenna for communication with satellites. What is also needed is a system and method with sufficient data bandwidth for many communication scenarios. What is also needed is an apparatus an method that helps facilitate local communications at a covert site.
Furthermore, what is also needed is an apparatus and method that provides a collection point for low probability of intercept (LPI) and low probability of detection (LPD) radios by the special forces. What is also needed is a method and apparatus that can communicate securely with a military command post at a far distant location.